


OMI, how could you!!!

by live_a_life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_a_life/pseuds/live_a_life
Summary: In which the Japanese men volleyball team are all cliche romantics who want to propose with a gold medal and Kiyoomi wins twice todayDay 5 of SakuAtsu Fluffs Week (Proposal)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 76
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	OMI, how could you!!!

Miya Atsumu is attractive he supposed, with bright honey-like eyes, sharp jaws, and button nose.  
It's a fact that the Miya's twins are blessed with good-looking faces, Atsumu even more so too him despite them looking almost identical, it's like saying the sky is blue or the grass is green.

  
And Kiyoomi knows this too, had known it since he was fifteen. But somehow a decade later and a roller coaster ride that is joining the MBSY jackal (and meeting Atsumu again), winning the V-league trophy with that team too (with Atsumu) then the gold medal at the Olympic with the national team (also with Atsumu) and now standing alone in the corner of a celebration hall, avoiding the crowd and musing, he thinks that calling Atsumu as merely attractive felt like a crime. Words would never be enough to describe Atsumu's gleaming eyes or his charming smile and how stupidly in love Kiyoomi is with him.

And even then, the man is so much more than just his aesthetically pleasing feature. It’s his love in every playful remark to his brother, his love that drives his passion and dedication in volleyball and it’s his overflowing love that he decides to share with Kiyoomi that makes him so so beautiful.  
Or at least that was what his slowly inebriated alcohol-induced mind tells him. He sips on what he thinks is his 6th glass of champagne for the night, only to realised that his glass is empty. He frowns in displeased and begins to walk away to grab a new one.  
  
Today is a day of celebration, yet he cannot even enjoy himself, mind to aware of the seemingly heavyweight of the small black velvet box in his pocket.  
  
He manages to find a server, but then someone tugs on his suit sleeves, inevitably distracting him from his goal. He turns and is about to scold the daring imbecile who was trying to go between him and his dear liquid courage only to see his beloved person.

  
It is his beautiful Atsumu!

  
He might have said that out loud judging from the pink blush colouring Atsumu's smooth cheek. You can't blame him, alcohol makes his tongue loose and Atsumu looks especially pretty tonight.

  
"Kiyoomi are you drunk?"

  
No he's not, he is tipsy maybe a bit more than that, but definitely not yet drunk, except maybe on affection.  
He tells this to Atsumu,  
"Not drunk, but I might be for you," he whispers in adoration, before pulling the smaller male into his embrace, liking the fact that he is just tall enough so that his lips are in line with Atsumu's ear. He then plays with the erratic blond strands on Atsumu's head, amused at how Atsumu's hair is just as deviant as its owner.

  
"Yea right, sober Kiyoomi would not say that" Atsumu does not believe him, but he stays in Kiyoomi's arms.

After 2 years of being together, Atsumu has learned that his boyfriend is a clingy drunk. Though Kiyoomi never drinks anywhere outside of his or Atsumu's apartment before.

  
"Sober Kiyoomi should take note, his boyfriend is lovely, he should praise him more often," Kiyoomi says this with an irritation that made him sounds like he is talking about a random asshole and not about himself.

  
Atsumu laughs at this, his body trembling in Kiyoomi's hold. It is a melodic sound and Kiyoomi wishes he could hear it for the rest of his life.  
His breath hitches a bit, he imagines days where he gets to hear this merry sound, maybe in the kitchen as they prepare dinner side by side or on the bed before they sleep. Then he thinks about the smile on Atsumu's lips as he greets him a good morning from under their white duvet, the early sunlight casting a halo on his head... and he is captivated.

  
Then he remembers of the box in his pocket, of the white gold ring sealed inside, then realised that he could make his dream a reality. Determination fills his heart.  
Abruptly, he detaches himself from his boyfriend, Atsumu look of joy is now replaced with worry and Kiyoomi almost pulls him back just so that his happy look would come back.

  
"Is everything fi-"

  
Atsumu never gets to finish that sentence as Kiyoomi has managed to get himself down on one knee, cradling Atsumu's left hand as if it was the most precious jewel.  
'It is for me' he thinks as he lays a kiss on each finger, a 'thank you' murmured after each touch of his lips on calloused skin, a kiss for every perfect toss Atsumu sent to him on their gold medal match this afternoon. When he is done, he peers back up and sees that Atsumu's face has turned fully red, even down his neck and on the tips of his ears, nothing is spared.

  
"Omi-kun people are staring," he hears the whispered words, and his eyes flit around briefly, noticing the gaze his teammates, his coach, Oikawa Tooru, and his friends give them.

  
He belatedly realises that komori is recording them, he slightly regrets telling his traitorous cousin about his plan for tonight.  
Still, their gazes do not interest him, not when he has the person he loves the most standing in front of him, looking ethereal and mesmerizing under the twinkling golden light from the chandelier.  
Might as well let them know that Miya Atsumu only belongs to Sakusa Kiyoomi, and vice versa.  
"Atsumu" he calls the other and his lover's honey eyes return to him. Good, he should just keep his eyes on Kiyoomi.

  
"Will you marry me" the words slip with ease and his voice is steady and so is his hand that pulls out the ring box from his pocket and presents it to Atsumu. He cannot believe he spent over two hours mulling over this exact scenario in his head, when it is this simple.

  
Suddenly, he realises that the room becomes silent and he thought he hears someone that suspiciously sounds like Hinata squawking, but he does not move his eyes away from his lover, nothing is more important than Atsumu at the moment... or ever.  
  
Atsumu looks at him like Kiyoomi is a dream or a figment of his imagination. He knows of the other's insecurity, hidden underneath his confidence mask and carefree remarks, so Kiyoomi has to make sure that the Atsumu realised how real this is and how serious he is.

  
"Atsumu marry me" he repeats again, trying to convey his sincerity through his eyes, he tightens his hold on Atsumu's hand.

  
Distantly he heard a similarly accented yet distinct voice saying, "goddammit 'tsumu the man is on his knees for so long already, go reply to him".

  
His twin's voice seems to snap up his lover from his daze and he looks down to meet Kiyoomi's gaze and he could see the swirling happiness, disbelief, and hope in them.  
Kiyoomi feels like falling in love all over again, and by the time Atsumu answers, he is already halfway sliding the ring to the man's ring finger.

  
Atsumu notices this of course, he lets out a soft laugh before saying a brittle "yes".

  
Kiyoomi swiftly pushes the ring to its new home and stands up before cupping Atsumu's jaws, then captures those plump lips with his own.  
He heard the room goes 'ooh' but he turns a deaf ear on them and close his eyes to savour the taste of their kiss. He tilted his partner's jaw and gently bites on Atsumu’s lower lip, asking for permission. Of course, his lover lets him and willingly parted his lips for him

  
Atsumu tastes like dark chocolate, and not like the champagne he drank before, but liquor and cocoa always mix very well.   
He parts for a while, so he can look into Atsumu's expression and is greeted with a grin, brighter than the one he threw towards him when his toss connected perfectly with Kiyoomi’s palm and the ball landed just inside the line, closing the game and tieing their win, adorning the smaller male's lips. His heart feels so full, so he bends down to steal another kiss.  
But then their transient tranquil joy is effectively cut short by Bokuto's loud shout.

  
"OMG Omi how could you!!!"

  
Yes, the owl-like man did say OMG, and also yes, Kiyoomi can in fact heard the three exclamation marks at the end of his sentence.  
"I planned to propose to Keiji tonight too!! I will look uncool if I do it after you now!" the excitable outside hitter must also have too much drink because he seems to forget that his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji, whose eyes are widening in surprise, is standing next to him right now and he must have heard everything unless he has a hearing problem.  
"Koutarou what did you just say?"

  
And it's not only Bokuto, near the bar, he sees Oikawa cries as his silver medal lays dejectedly on the table, he then wails about "not being able to propose now because they ruin his gold". In front of him Iwaizumi hits his head, "well, I have a gold medal".

Technically he doesn't, but no one says anything because he might as well does, with how some of them might not even be here in one piece if it was not for the physical trainer, "marry me you idiot" then he brings out his own ring box. Oikawa cries even harder, but he pulls out his ring box too, and they exchange rings.

  
Somewhere on the right side of the room, a flash of orange hair bristles around, as Hinata is walking around in excitement as he congratulates everyone, unaware of Kageyama approaching him, with his hand shoved inside his slightly bulky pocket. It seems that the fourth proposal is going to take place soon.

  
Ushijima regards his teammates coolly, he looks just as calm as he usually is, but there is a hint of a smile on his lips as he sees the joyful atmosphere surrounding him. The gold band in his left hand tapped the wine glass he was holding, a reminder of the man's blissful married life with a certain chocolatier. His former Adler's teammate, Hoshiumi, laughs beside him, he then holds up his own wine glass towards Ushijima's.  
"Cheers for the happy couples!" the short man declares, the gold ring and the dog pendant hanging on the silver chain on his neck sways as he leans his body upward to reach Ushijima's cup.

  
The single men in the room gave them various degrees of envious looks and so does Yaku, except for the fact that he is not single and just bitter that his boyfriend is not here. Kiyoomi thinks he should call his after-mentioned boyfriend instead of muttering curses about him with every glass he downs.

  
Komori, the social media slave, THRIVES in the whole ruckus as his phone moves around wildly to capture all the chaos in the room, for documentation or something as his cousin often told him. He does however pause and gives Kiyoomi a thumbs up when their eyes meet which he replies with a nod.

  
Kiyoomi's attention returns to his boy- no fiancée, who is still in his arm, he does not realize when his hands had settled around Atsumu's waist as it just felt right. He notices that the setter’s attention is no longer on him as Atsumu looks around the room with amusement in his eyes.

Kiyoomi prefers that honey-like eyes focused on him and so he tilts that alluring face back towards him, "this is not about them" he thinks and says.

  
Atsumu laughs again, Kiyoomi would never get tired of hearing that melodic sound, "Omiomi did ya just quote a meme?".

  
A small smile blooms on Kiyoomi's lips, "maybe", he answered not minding his lover's surprised face at seeing the rare smile and dives onto his fiancée for the third kiss that night.

Today, Kiyoomi wins twice.  
  



End file.
